


[podfic] Origin Stories

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of coyotesuspect's fic "Origin Stories."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Sarah's willing to accept that ghosts are real. She's a little more skeptical that a string of suicides in Albany might be the work of one.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:51:31</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Origin Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Origin Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165748) by coyotesuspect. 



**Story:** [Origin Stories](http://coyotesuspect.livejournal.com/37054.html)  
**Author:** coyotesuspect  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sarah Blake/Jo Harvelle  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author’s Summary:** Sarah's willing to accept that ghosts are real. She's a little more skeptical that a string of suicides in Albany might be the work of one.  
**Length:** 00:51:31

 **Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded as a treat for exmanhater for #ITPE! You can check out the #ITPE masterlist [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2909858.html).

 **Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Origin%20Stories/Origin%20Stories.mp3) (47.6 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Origin%20Stories/01%20Origin%20Stories.m4b) (25.4 MB)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: coming soon


End file.
